Hollywood Hairspray
by JusticeforVictoria
Summary: Hollywood Arts put on a production of Hairspray. Tori really wants the lead, but will Jade get it?  Tori/Beck/Jade love-triangle & Cat/Andre subplot
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega awoke with a start. Her sister, Trina was screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Unghh...Trina go back to sleep...it's 4am!" "BUT TORI! THIS IS IMPORTANT NEWS!"  
>"Ugh. What is it now, Trina?" She sat up and rubbed her head. Her eyes hurt from the blinding artificial light.<p>

Tori looked at Trina.  
>"Trina, what are you wearing at 4am?" She was fully dressed. A peach one-sleeved baggy shirt, a black leather mini skirt and black wedges.<br>"Nevermind that, READ!" Trina shoved her PearPhone in Tori's face.  
>"I CAN'T! It's 4am. I'm blind." Tori moved her arms around like Velma when she loses her glasses.<br>"Fine."  
>"THANK-YOU."<p>

Tori flopped back down and snuggled up to her pillow, set to get back to sleep again.  
>"Sleepyland...yay" Tori muttered quietly.<br>Trina cleared her throat.  
>"Ungh..." Tori groaned again.<p>

"The faculty of Hollywood Arts have decided 'Hairspray' to be the school's musical this year! Make sure you get yourselves to school super early today at 6am sharp to audition. Good luck all students!" This made Tori get up straight.  
>"Hairspray? Like, omg, that's my favourite musical!" "Uh-huh, so who hates Trina now, Tori?" Trina smirked.<br>"I do." Tori grinned. Trina glared.

She pulled herself out of bed unwillingly, but it had to be done if she wanted to get there for 6am. "Trina, what kind of person posts that on The Slap at 4am?"  
>"Robbie." Trina said, concentrating on painting her nails.<br>"Yes, but why would the teachers decide that then?" Tori asked, brushing her teeth furiously.  
>"I don't know. Sycowitz." "Ah." Tori fully understood. Trina eyed her. "Say no more?" "You got it." Tori nodded.<p>

She went to get dressed. Tori hated to brag, but she had a fab wardrobe. She pulled on a blue print t-shirt stating 'FREAK THE FREAK OUT!' (like one of her favourite songs), a black crop leather jacket,  
>black skinny jeans and black heels. "Who do you think I should audition for, Trina? I mean there's Tracy. But then there's Amber! And Penny! I wonder who's gonna be Link Larkin!" Tori gabbed.<br>"Sinjin."  
>"EW, GROSS! Maybe I'll go for Penny then..." Tori giggled. So did Trina.<p>

"It's 5:30, Trine. Maybe we better get going."  
>Trina nodded. "Kk."<br>"Whatever happens..I just hope I get a part!" 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls arrived at school. They saw Andre and Beck were already there.

"Oh hey guys!" Tori grinned, flashing a smile at both of them.  
>Beck never admitted it, but, he loved it when Tori smiled. It was like a ray of sunshine, brightening his day up just fine.<br>"Whassup, Tori?" Andre smiled back.  
>"Nm. You guys auditioning, or you waiting for Cat and Jade?" *If* they were auditioning...Tori couldn't help hope that Jade wasn't. Sure, it was mean, but yeah, Jade was probably thinking the same.<br>"I'm auditioning." The guys said at the same time. "Hahaha!" They both laughed. They turned to each other. "Okay dude, stop." They said simultaneously.  
>"OKAY GUYS BREAK IT UP!" Tori giggled, stepping between the two.<p>

"So who are you auditioning for?" Tori asked curiously. *Please* say Beck's going for Link, she thought...  
>"I'm goin' for Seaweed. You could of guessed, ahaha!" Andre laughed. They all did.<br>"I'm going for Link...but I'm not sure if I'll get it. I might..I don't know...I don't know if I'm right for the part." Beck shrugged. He seemed disheartened.  
>Tori moved in closer to him.<br>"Oh no, Beck, don't say that! You'll make an -awesome- Link! I hope you get it." Tori smiled weakly, thinking of Jade. She rubbed and patted his back for support.

It was fate. At that EXACT moment she touched Beck, Cat and Jade came out the bathroom.

"Hands off, Tori." Jade said without any expression. As usual.  
>"Kk!" Tori said, eyes widened.<br>"Oh hey Tori, Trina." Cat grinned. "I take it you're auditioning aswell?"  
>Tori loved Cat. She always made her happy when she was down.<br>"Yeah! Who are you going for?" She asked, her eyes darting between the two, indicating she was asking the both of them.  
>"I'm auditioning for Penny!" Cat giggled.<br>"...Cat...why are you...uh...giggling?" Tori raised one eyebrow.  
>"A hehehe...because her name's PENNY!"<br>"Yeah, okay. So Jade, what about you?"

There was a little pause.

Jade cocked her head to one side, and smiled sourly.  
>"I'm auditioning for Tracy."<p> 


End file.
